elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Skyrim)
1.1 - Day One Bug Fixes *General optimizations related to stability and performance. *Essential followers recover properly if player fast travels away. *Fixed rare instances of dragons flying improperly though objects after player exits an interior. *Fixed rare instance where the music track would stop playing properly. *Autosave message properly displays when going through a load door. *The fifth level of the Light Fingers perk correctly calculates the Pickpocket skill bonus. *Enchanting an item to improve the Sneak skill properly calculates the bonus to the player's Sneak skill. *Enchanting an item to improve the Lockpick skill properly calculates the bonus to the player's Lockpick skill. *Corpus Enchanter perk properly calculates bonuses to stats for the player’s new enchantments. Quest Fixes *Fixed rare issue where a character would not arrive properly to the Thalmor Embassy during Diplomatic Immunity. *Rescue/Attack on Fort Neugrad will trigger properly if player travels to Fort Neugrad by foot. *In To Kill An Empire, Gianna will now talk to player with certain diseases. *Fixed rare instance of Civil War battle not starting properly if player receives a Companions quest from Farkas. *During Brelyna's Practice, fixed rare issue where the player could be permanently invisible. *Triggering combat in Largashbur no longer stops progression to The Cursed Tribe. *Fixed rare instance where fighting a Civil War battle during The Fallen would prevent the Jarl of Whiterun from accepting their axe in Message To Whiterun. *In The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, fixed rare instance where Arngeir would not teach player the last word of Unrelenting Force. *In Taking Care of Business, fixed issue where Brynjolf would not give player this quest if Talen Jei was dead. 1.2 - November 28th, 2011 http://www.bethblog.com/index.php/2011/11/28/skyrim-1-2-update/ *Improved occasional performance issues resulting from long term play (PlayStation 3) *Fixed issue where textures would not properly upgrade when installed to drive (Xbox 360) *Fixed crash on startup when audio is set to sample rate other than 44100Hz (PC) *Fixed issue where projectiles did not properly fade away *Fixed occasional issue where a guest would arrive to the player's wedding dead *Dragon corpses now clean up properly *Fixed rare issue where dragons would not attack *Fixed rare Characters sleeping animation bug *Fixed rare issue with dead corpses being cleared up prematurely *Skeleton Key will now work properly if player has no lockpicks in their inventory *Fixed rare issue with renaming enchanted weapons and armor *Fixed rare issue with dragons not properly giving souls after death *ESC button can now be used to exit menus (PC) *Fixed occasional mouse sensitivity issues (PC) *General functionality fixes related to remapping buttons and controls (PC) This patch introduced multiple bugs such as dragons flying backwards and broken magic resistances/weaknesses later fixed in the 1.3 patch. (see talk page) 1.3 - December 7th, 2011 http://www.bethblog.com/2011/12/07/skyrim-update-1-3-now-on-steam/ *General stability improvements *Optimize performance for Core 2 Duo CPUs (PC) *Fixed Radiant Story incorrectly filling certain roles *Fixed magic resistances not calculating properly *Fixed issue with placing books on bookshelves inside player purchased homes *Fixed dragon animation issues with saving and loading *Fixed Y-look input to scale correctly with framerate *Removed experience while using the Skeleton Key 1.4 - January 30th, 2012 (PC) http://www.bethblog.com/2012/01/19/news-on-the-creation-kit-and-game-updates/#more-17547 February 09th, 2012 (Xbox 360, PS3) : While fixing some major issues in the game, patch 1.4 seems to wreak havoc on quite a few textures in the game such as the Arcane Enchanter, Nightingale Armor, and Attunement Sphere but posesses no known harmful effect on the game itself at this time. This has been confirmed on all platforms. Bug Fixes *General optimizations for memory and performance *Fixed occasional issue with armor and clothing not displaying properly when placed on mannequins in player's house. (PS3) *Improved compiler optimization settings (PC) *Long term play optimizations for memory and performance (PS3) *Memory optimizations related to scripting *Fixed crashes related to pathing and AI *Fixed crash in Haemar's Shame if player had already completed “A Daedra's Best Friend” *Fixed rare crash with loading saved games *Fixed issue with accented characters not displaying properly at the end of a line *Master Criminal achievement/trophy unlocks properly in French, German, Spanish and Italian *Fixed issue where dragon priest masks would not render correctly *Fixed issue where quests would incorrectly progress after reloading a save *Fixed issues with placing and removing books from bookshelves in the player's home *Fixed issue where weapon racks and plaques would not work correctly in player's house if player immediately visits their house before purchasing any furnishing. *Fixed issue where the player house in Windhelm would not clean up properly *Fixed crash related to giant attacks and absorb spells *Fixed issue with ash piles not cleaning up properly *Fixed occasional issue where overwriting an existing save would fail *Fixed memory crash with container menu *Fixed infinite loop with bookshelves *Fixed issue where traps in Shalidor's Maze would not work properly in French, German, Spanish and Italian versions *Fixed issue where transforming back to human from werewolf would occasionally not fail *Bows and daggers will display properly when placed on weapon racks Quest Fixes *The Unusual Gem inside the Thalmor Embassy is now accessible after finishing “Diplomatic Immunity” *In “Breaching Security”, the quest token is no longer required to receive a fortune reading from Olava the Feeble *Fixed issue where Galmar would not complete Joining the Stormcloaks properly if “Season Unending” was an active quest *Fixed issue where starting “Season Unending” after finishing “Joining the Stormcloaks” would prevent “The Jagged Crown” from starting properly. *Fixed issue progressing through “Message to Whiterun” while “Season Unending” was still open would block progression for both quests. *In “Arniel's Endeavor”, fixed issue where a quest journal would trigger multiple times *In “Forbidden Legend”, the amulet fragment can no longer disappear after player leaves a dungeon without taking it *Fixed rare issue in “Forbidden Legend” where killing Mikrul Gauldurson while sneaking would make his corpse unaccessible *In “The White Phial”, the phial can no longer disappear if player leaves dungeon without taking it *“The White Phial” will now start properly if player already has a briar heart in their inventory *Player can no longer get stuck in Misty Grove after completing “A Night to Remember” *Fixed issue where leaving Riften during “A Chance Arrangement” would prevent quest from progressing *In “Darkness Returns”, a door in Twilight Sepulcher will properly open if the player leaves the dungeon for an extended period of time before completing the quest *In “Under New Management”, if the player leaves the Oculory for an extended period of time after placing the focusing crystal and returns, the quest will proceed correctly *“Onmund's Request” will now start properly if player has already found Enthir’s staff before receiving this quest *Fixed instance where Tonilia would stop buying stolen items and also would not give Guild Leader Armor *“Repairing the Phial” will start properly if player already has unmelting snow or mammoth tusk in their inventory *Finding Pantea's Flute before speaking with Pantea no longer prevents her quest from updating *In “The Coming of the Dawn”, fixed rare instance where a quest object would spawn incorrectly on the Katariah during Hail Sithis *Fixed rare issue in “The Mind of Madness” where player is unable to equip the Wabbajack *Fixed issue in “Pieces of the Past” where Mehrunes Dagon’s Razor will not trigger properly if player leaves the cell for extended period of time before activating it *“Blood's Honor” will start properly if you visited and completed Driftshade and an extended period of time passes before starting the quest. *Fixed rare issue where “Dampened Spirits” would not start properly *Fixed issue where player would be unable to become Thane of Riften if they purchased a home first *Fixed issue where killing guards in Cidhna Mine would block progression for “No One Escapes Cidhna Mine” *Fixed numerous issues with “Blood on the Ice” not triggering properly *In “Blood on the Ice”, Calixto can now be killed if player owns a house in Windhelm *In “The Cure for Madness”, killing Cicero then resurrecting him no longer impedes quest progress *Fixed rare issue in “To Kill an Empire” where an NPC would fail to die properly *Clearing Knifepoint Ridge before starting “Boethiah's Champion” no longer prevents quest from starting. This patch also brought new bugs for PC gamers, such as incorrectly duplicating and replacing items and favoriting bugs, such as having two improved weapons (same level, one-handed, and same name) not being able to be dual wielded if they are favorited, instead automaticly unfavoriting one of these weapons when trying to equip both. 1.5 http://www.bethblog.com/2012/03/15/new-features-highlight-1-5-update/#more-18177 - March 30th, 2012 (PC), April 5th, 2012 (Xbox 360, PS3) New Features *New cinematic kill cameras for projectile weapons and spells *New kill moves and animations for melee weapons *Shadows on grass available (PC) *Smithing skill increases now factor in the created item's value *Improved visual transition when going underwater *Lydia now eligable for marriage *Level 81 is now reachable without leveling all skills to 100. PS3 Although the screen will freeze the instant you are transitioning to "underwater-view", forcing you to restart your system. FIX This bug is fixed by quitting skyrim, opening up the game data folder on the XMB and deleting the main "skyrim" Item AND the game patch (update), This removes both items from your console but keeps all saves and any additional stuff like options intact. When you restart, you will have to re-install the game data and patch, but it is a minor setback to an otherwise potentially game breaking bug *Improved distance LOD transition for snowy landscapes PS3 Since'' this patch'' Shield Charge may stop working completely.' ''[PC] Starting with 1.5, the patch breaks mods that uses any kind of script, like SKSE or Script Dragon. [''PC NOTE] It is advised to NOT download any mods until Bethesda can make a proper fix.'' Bug fixes *General crash fixes and memory optimizations *Fixed issue with Deflect Arrows perk not calculating properly *In "A Cornered Rat", the death of certain NPCs no longer blocks progression *Fixed issue where Farkas would not give Companions quests properly *Fixed crash when loading saves that rely on data that is no longer being loaded *Followers Sneak properly when the player is Sneaking *Fixed issue with Weapon Racks not working properly in Proudspire Manor *Arrows and other projectiles that were stuck in objects in the world now clean up properly *Fixed issue where "Rescue Mission" was preventing "Taking Care of Business" from starting properly *Fixed issue where certain NPCs would fail to become Thieves' Guild Fences *Fixed issue in "Diplomatic Immunity" where killing all the guards in the Thalmor Embassy before starting the quest would break progress *In "Hard Answers", picking up the Dwarven museum key after completing the quest no longer restarts the quest *Killing Viola before or after "Blood on the Ice" no longer blocks progression *Fixed issue where Calixto would fail to die properly in "Blood on the Ice" *In "Walking Nightmare", fixed occasional issue where Erandur would stop pathing properly *Fixed issue where letters and notes with random encounters would appear blank *Fixed issue where dialogue and shouts would improperly play *Lydia will now offer Marriage option after player purchases Breezehome in Whiterun *Fixed issue where if player manually mined ore in Cidhna Mine, jail time would not be served *Fixed rare issue with skills not increasing properly *Fixed issue where the Headsman's Axe did not gain proper buff from the barbarian perk *In "A Night to Remember" it is no longer possible to kill Ysolda, Ennis or Senna before starting the quest *Fixed issue with the Ebony Dagger having a weapon speed that was too slow *Fixed issue with "The Wolf Queen Awakened" where backing out of the conversation with Styrr too soon would block progress *The third level of the Limbsplitter perk now properly improves all Battleaxes *Fixed rare issue where Sanguine's Rose wouldn't work properly *In "Tending the Flames" King Olaf's Verse will no longer disappear from explosions 1.6 - May 24th, 2012 (PC - Beta), June 8th, 2012 (Xbox 360) New Features *Mounted Combat - Skyrim now allows you to do melee and ranged combat while riding a horse Bug Fixes *General stability and memory optimizations *General AI pathfinding optimizations and bug fixes *Optimizations and crash fixes for data leaks *Fixed rare crash with lighting *Fixed crashes related to loading and saving games *Fixed crash with summoned creatures/NPCs *Fixed rare issue where saves would be corrupted *Improved logic for when ranged kill cams are played *Fixed issue with ranged kill cams while killing a dragon *Fixed rare issue with certain ranged kill cams not playing properly *Fixed issue with nirnroot lighting not properly cleaning up *Fixed issue where bow damage was being calculated incorrectly *Fixed rare problem with werewolf kill moves would not finish animating properly *In “The Break of Dawn” fixed rare issue where Meridia’s Beacon would disappear from player’s inventory *Fixed occasional issue where followers would disappear after player pays off a bounty after committing a crime *Fixed issue where certain creatures and NPCs would fail to respawn properly *Fixed rare issue with dialogue subtitles not displaying properly *Fixed issue with water appearing blurry when loading a saved game after creating a save underwater *Fixed issue where map cursor would occasionally disappear after closing a message box with Kinect enabled (Xbox 360) *Fixed rare issue with shouts only performing the first level and not other unlocked levels with Kinect enabled (Xbox 360) *Fixed issue where the shout buttons would stop working properly if users mashed LB and RB during cooldown with Kinect enabled (Xbox 360) References Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Computer and video games ja:パッチ (Skyrim)